


I Would

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander comforts Omar as they think about the future.





	I Would

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future after high school!

Ander opened their bedroom door to see Omar absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. Omar lifted his head and glanced at Ander before he returned to staring. Ander closed the door softly and pulled the covers back so he could snuggle next to Omar.

“Hi, Baby,” Ander said softly and rubbed his arm lovingly. When Omar didn’t respond, Ander turned so he could better look at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Omar could barely get the sound out.

“Nothing?” Ander pulled him towards him. “Sure?”

“Mhm,” Omar pulled away so his back was facing Ander.

“Omar,” Ander put his hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me please.” Omar didn’t respond. “Todos remember?” A while back when Ander didn’t want to lay all his feelings on Omar, Omar simply held him and said nothing Ander said would make Omar love him any less and that he would be there for everything: todos.

“Todos,” Omar whispered and ever so slowly turned back to face Ander. Ander grasped Omar’s hand and just held it. “I got laid off today,” Omar mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Ander kissed Omar’s knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Omar mumbled and moved closer to Ander and buried his face in Ander’s neck. “I don’t know if we can have the big wedding we were thinking about.” Ander heard Omar sighed quietly. “I really wanted to have that for you.”

“Omar, I don’t need all that stuff.” Ander started to rub his back.

“You’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad,” Omar groaned.

“No,” Ander pulled him away so he could properly look at him. “Omar I would marry you right here in our pajamas.”

“You’d still take me to be your husband? No party included?”

“I would,” Ander looked at him lovingly. “Would you still take me?”

“I would,” Omar gazed at him equally as loving.

Ander held his face so gently as he always does and kissed Omar with more love than either of them thought possible. When they finally pulled away, Ander chuckled.

“What?” Omar laughed slightly.

“We’re basically married anyway,” Ander shrugged. “The wedding will be for everyone else.” he stroked Omar’s skin. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re my husband now so whatever wedding we have, I’ll be happy.”

“Well, Husband,” Omar emphasized. “If we’re already married, when’s the honeymoon?”


End file.
